the_messengerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Nouvelle partie +
Nouvelle partie + est un mode du jeu qui se débloque après avoir battu le boss final dans la version de la mise à jour 1.0.4 ou supérieure. Le mode Nouvelle partie + est additif : chaque cycle supplémentaire augmente la difficulté, mais permet aussi de sélectionner des objets supplémentaires dans l'inventaire de départ. Comment débuter Nouvelle partie +1 Après avoir vaincu le boss final, retournez à l'écran-titre et sélectionnez un espace de sauvegarde libre. On vous donnera deux options: Nouvelle partie ou Nouvelle partie +. * Nouvelle partie : Lance un fichier normal. * ★'''Nouvelle partie +: Lance un fichier de Nouvelle partie +. Sélectionnez "★'Nouvelle partie +", choisissez une objet dans la liste proposée, nommez votre ninja et commencez votre aventure dans le mode Nouvelle partie +. Nouvelle partie +2 et plus Si vous réussissez à battre le boss final dans un fichier Nouvelle partie +, vous pouvez augmenter le niveau de difficulté au niveau suivant. Retournez à l'écran-titre, choisissez votre fichier NP + et on vous donnera deux options : Continuer ou '★'Nouveau Cycle. * Continuer : Retourner à la progression normale dans votre fichier NP +. * '★'Nouveau Cycle: Passez au cycle suivant, augmentant votre fichier NP + de 1. Sélectionnez "'★'''Nouveau Cycle", choisissez un object dans la liste proposée et commencez votre avendure dans le prochain niveau de difficulté. Bases At the beginning of each New Game + cycle, you select one item from a list of provided items. This item gets permanently added to your inventory, and it's represented by a yellow border in your inventory. Also with each cycle, the enemies/obstacles deal more damage, the boss health increases, and Quarble requires a higher fee for revival. Quarble requires a set upfront number of Time Shards upon your death or he won't revive you. If you don't have enough, the Time Shard counter in the upper-right will appear in red text instead of white. If you die without enough Time Shards, you will receive a Game Over, which sends you to back to the beginning of New Game +1. In the beginning of the game in Ninja Village, Quarble will appear as an NPC. If you speak to him, he'll let you know your current New Game + cycle, the amount of increased damage, the amount of increased boss health, and the current revival fee. New Game +1 You start off with Climbing Claws, Wingsuit, Rope Dart, Magic Seashell, and Astral Tea Leaves. Plus, you start off with any upgrades you've purchased from the shop. And, the Windmill Shuriken will be in the treasure chest at the shop if you've unlocked it. New Game +2 and Higher Same deal as New Game +1, but Quarble's dialogue changes from "Sorry, you can't afford me" to "And just like that, it's back to New Game +1" if you get a Game Over. Item Pools First Pool (New Game +1 → New Game +8) * Ordinary Wax Candle * Power Thistle * Ruxxtin's Amulet * Lightfoot Tabi * Magic Firefly (requires Ordinary Wax Candle) * Sun and Moon Crests (requires Lightfoot Tabi) * All Phobekins (requires Ruxxtin's Amulet and Lightfoot Tabi) * Demon Crown (requires All Phobekins) Second Pool (New Game +9 → New Game +14) * Key of Hope * Key of Chaos * Key of Courage * Key of Love * Key of Strength * Key of Symbiosis Augmentations Vous pouvez continuer de compléter des nouveaux cycles encore et encore, la difficulté augmentant à chaque fois. Le mode Nouvelle partie + et ses statistiques augmentent à l'infini, mais votre inventaire est au maximum à partir de NP +14. Trivia * Le record de Nouvelle partie des développeurs est NP +7. Ils ont atteint NP +7, mais n'ont pas vaincu le boss final. en:New Game + pt-br:Novo Jogo + ru:Новая игра + Category:The Messenger